


Of Dinosaurs and Men

by tumtatumtum



Series: The Rare AUs of Barnes & Noble (Stucky) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe- Jurassic World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bullying, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prank Wars, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jurassic World had opened, to Sergeant James Buchanon Barnes it had symbolized a future.  One without the gears of war, where his skills weren’t bought and sold to the highest scumbag by his ex-mercenary leader Pierce.  Thanks to his specialty with search and rescue dogs, he was hired almost instantly for the new Raptor Project at the park.  He had a team he could trust, animals he respected and cared for, a kick-ass motorcycle and a house overlooking the water.</p><p>If it weren’t for that little punk Steven Grant Rogers, he might be pretty content.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>The Jurassic World AU where Bucky and Steve have some misunderstandings before they have some sweet loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the set-up with some smut laced through, then the next chapter is all smut.

When Jurassic World had opened, to Sergeant James Buchanon Barnes it had symbolized a future. One without the gears of war, where his skills weren’t bought and sold to the highest scumbag by his ex-mercenary leader Pierce. Thanks to his specialty with search and rescue dogs, he was hired almost instantly for the new Raptor Project at the park. He had a team he could trust, animals he respected and cared for, a kick-ass motorcycle and a house overlooking the water.

 

If it weren’t for that little punk Steven Grant Rogers, he might be pretty content.

 

Steven Grant Rogers. Park Operations Manager, second in the chain of command only to Mr. Simon Mesrani himself. Something he never failed to remind lab-geniuses Tony Stark and Dr. Wu.

 

At least Stark had a sense of humor. Bucky and Tony were currently engaged in a pretty epic prank war, though Bucky now had to recover from the mosquito-tyrannosaurus-whatevers Tony had unleashed upon his cabin.

 

Bucky knew he would live in fear of things that buzzed for the rest of his days.

 

So he was on his way to Stark Labs, freshly released from the infirmary and on his was to clock Stark good in the face and declare the prank war over. Instead he had stood there like a fucking goober, half-hard at the sight of tiny, slim Steve Rogers ripping into Tony Stark, who actually looked chagrined.

 

See, that right there was what got Bucky’s blood boiling. Because Steve “It’s Mr. Rogers to you, Mr. Barnes” Rogers was all of 115 pounds soaking wet. He stood at 5”3, wore glasses, had a whole list of allergies and breathing conditions that he took about 50 goddamn pills a day for, and he was paler than the moon. He also had some of the bluest eyes Bucky had ever seen, and lips like goddamn rosey pillows.

 

And oh, the kid had guts. Smart, brainy, protective, in-your-face, loyal guts that made him light up like a firecracker and explode. Fuck with one of his guys, and he made sure you were on the next boat off the island without a recommendation or so much as a souvenir T-Rex doll. That kind of loyalty, smarts and sass that made him equal parts respected and loved by his staff- Sam Wilson, head of the Aviary, would set loose his pterodactyls and pterosaurs on anyone who got too pushy. Natasha Romanov, head of security, would make sure no one found the body. And Bucky would--

 

Goddamn, he had it bad.

 

OK, so he liked Steve. It wasn’t like he was blushing like a school girl over his hero defending him. It was just-

 

Look, that first attempt at a date had been disastrous, alright? He had been WAY underdressed, nervous in a way he usually wasn’t. So maybe he had overcompensated with his cocky attitude alright? It seemed to work on most everyone else just fine, guys and dolls falling for his charm and confident grin. Then he got to put his mouth to better use, everybody got off and parted ways. Sometimes after one night, sometimes after a few.

 

That was so not how the night ended.

 

Steve had looked- fantastic. Clearly had made an effort in his appearance, gelled his hair back and in slacks and a really delicate looking collared light blue shirt that had brought out his eyes. Made him look like an angel. Those slacks made his ass look like a ripe peach.

 

Then he’d seen Bucky in his Bermuda shorts and thin white tee and he’d just—deflated. Bucky had known what he must’ve thought. That this was just another night for him, Bucky Barnes, ladies and gentle-man, out on the town with another conquest. Didn’t even shave.

 

(He hadn’t had time, Blue was also being a punk that night).

 

So yeah, Bucky knew his appearance belied the intent, but that didn’t mean he would go along with a fucking itinerary. Come on, no successful date had an itinerary.

 

Steve had stormed off 5 minutes into the date. Bucky stumbled home that night wasted on tequila and regret. Natasha found him the next morning, slumped over next to the egg incubator of his future raptors.

 

Tony had teased him mercilessly about it, and Bucky had begun the prank war that day. It had been an excellent outlet for his mounting sexual frustration.

 

Because ever since Steve- not even Steve, the idea of _having_ Steve- Bucky just hadn’t been able to make it work with anyone else.

 

He couldn’t even fake it! It’s like the idea of someone other than that infuriating blonde made his brain shut down in disinterest. He faked every smile, every laugh. Then he sent them on their way with a hug and went off to fuck his fist while thinking of perfect cock-sucking lips and blue eyes glaring up at him.

 

The worst week had been when he had seen Steve out with that Army idiot, Brock Rumlow. Because seriously, couldn’t Steve tell when he was being used? All Rumlow and Hoskins wanted was his raptors for God knows what, but he had been around men like Pierce long enough to know when it was for not good means. And damned if he was going to let them get their hands on St- his raptors!

 

Steve had not appreciated the sentiment.

 

Bucky still recalled his rebuff vividly.

 

Steve had straightened his shoulders, glared ice at Bucky and spoke:

“ Just because some people may not see the value in my company does not mean that everyone else feels the same way. Not all of us are satisfied with meaningless sex to be fulfilled in life, and I for one enjoy being treated like I matter to my partners.”

 

Sam had found him the next day, shirtless and passed out from whiskey on the back of some baby Triceratops.

 

“ Man, you need to find a healthier outlet for all these feelings you’ve got going on.”

 

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about, but could you pass me that bucket?”

 

Not Bucky’s finest hour.

 

After that Steve had been even cooler towards him than before, if possible. No more biting comments that might have been flirtations if you squinted, no more half-smiles when Bucky shared funny stories of his favorite patrol dog Winter. No more quiet talks in the cafeteria about Steve’s mom Sarah, who had passed 4 years prior. No more swapping times of torture- Steve in high school, Bucky with his service demons. Just a quick “Mr. Barnes” in the hall and a cool stare when he was forced to make eye contact.

 

The prank war had escalated since then.

 

Bucky had covered every surface of the lab in raptor wrapping paper. It rhymed, took forever and was worth it hearing Tony curse out whoever touched his instruments. Dr. Banner eventually calmed him down (man that guy was zen).

 

Tony had retaliated by creating a zumba-robot the size of a mouse that blasted “It’s A Small World” at deafening volumes in the wee hours of the morning. He hid 8 of them in Bucky’s house, and Bucky had literally ripped apart floor boards to make it stop.

 

Bucky fired back with some good old-fashioned rope work. A rabbit’s snare, carefully concealed and placed right before Stark’s lab bench. Tony went up like an umbrella in a strong wind. It’s not like Bucky knew that some potential sponsors would be walking by to witness a red-faced Tony Stark, shirt flipped over his head and “I <3 Dino’s” on his briefs.  

 

Bucky had sworn he had seen Steve crack a small grin at that one. It made him feel better than he had in months. But Steve had gone back to ignoring him, and the world was just a bit less sunny.

 

At least Echo still loved him. Even if he was a biter.

 

So you could imagine Bucky’s shock to see Steve Rogers berating Stark in the middle of his lab. His tiny spitfire, giving Stark a proper trussing.

 

Aaaaaaand now he was fully hard. Banner discretely passed him a folder to hold in front of his bulge, which Bucky accepted with a nod, eyes unmoving from Steve.

 

“- Playing GOD is NOT what we do in this lab, Stark! I expect that kind of shit from Hu, but you have more sense and morals in your pinky than in his entire being! What were you thinking?!? You could have unleashed an invasive species onto the island. Those bug-hybrids could have infected our stock, the guests, and Bucky would have been the first victim!! He- people could have died, Stark!!! Did you even check to see what kind of mosquito you hacked your DNA from, or did you just have your robot throw a fucking DART?!?!”

 

“ They’re all captured now-“ Stark meekly protested-

 

Steve silenced him with a wave of his hand. He took 3 deep breaths, then spoke calmly but in a no less terrifying manner-

 

“ Not before Bucky was exposed to at least 20 bites, which luckily for you resulted in no infections being transferred. I can assure you, you would have been off this island the first minute he COUGHED- I don’t care who your father is.”

 

Then Steve stormed out, through the opposite side of the room. Bucky stared after him, mouth still agape. Dr. Banner kindly shut it for him, and the brief contact snapped Bucky into action. Delivering a quick “Fuck you Stark, I win.” He waddled as fast as he could after his man. Folder still in place.

 

\------------------------

 

Steve Rogers was a man of discipline, skill, and wit. He had always had a quick temper when it came to bullies, and it had led to more than one broken bone. But he had always held onto his morals, his true North. He had always known who he was, and that confidence had allowed him to succeed and excel in marketing and management, and his love of illustration and arts made him creative in ways that set him apart from all other candidates for his current position. He loved this island, his crew and his job. He should have been content.

 

If Sergeant James “Bucky” Buchanon Barnes wasn’t such a fucking jerk, maybe he would have been happy.

 

But no. God had seen fit to bring Barnes into his life, showing him a physically almost perfect specimen of a man. He was also kind (his team and animals loved him), deadly sharp and witty as hell. He had almost been- vulnerable in a few of their conversations, a side of Bucky that made Steve finally risk asking him on a date.

 

God, what a disaster that had been.

 

He had thought Barnes and him could have had something special. He felt a fire in his veins that only a certain British exchange student in college had ever made him feel, and he wanted to fan those flames. His career was in a good place, and Bucky was- breathtaking. Fun, an adventure, smart and a hell of a good time. Steve knew he needed help relaxing, and he thought Barnes might be a good fit for the job.

 

And oh, he’d relax for Barnes. Moan nice and pretty for him, bat his eyelashes in a way he knew Barnes would melt over before pushing him down and riding his cock until they fucked themselves senseless, then fall asleep sweaty and tangled until they woke up and did it all over again.

 

Steve would make him pancakes in the morning, then let Bucky rim him until he came untouched. It had all been a part of the itinerary.

 

And then Barnes had just- shown up, looking like a bum (a hot bum fresh out of the oven, but a bum nonetheless) and had flat out refused to even go along with any of his ideas for the night.

 

He’d never forget Bucky’s words:

 

“Jesus, you must have been a real party animal in your youth. Can you even enjoy yourself for five minutes without planning it out?”

 

And that had- stung. Bucky knew about his past- how girls had all laughed at him, guys had called him “delicate” before punching him and kicking him out of parties. So he liked a bit of order in his day, because as far as he was concerned (thanks in part to ailing health and surprise seizures) the less left up to chance the better. He stormed out shortly after that, refusing to acknowledge the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

 

Thor Odinson, resident T-Rex doctor and gamekeeper, found him the next day, asleep under his desk and surrounded by payroll schedules and gin.

 

“ A fine feast indeed, Rogers. But I wouldst have you examine your inner self before partaking so heavily in the drink again.”

 

Who even talked like that?

 

And oh, don’t even get him started on the “Brock Rumlow Fiasco” a few months back. Bucky and him had still managed to retain some civility in their interactions, and Steve was willing to admit that perhaps he had been mistaken in Bucky’s intent. Then Bucky had stormed into his office the night after a slightly creepy business meeting with Rumlow (who he had politely but firmly reminded of the existing contract that allowed him to toss him into the raptor pit if Steve was so inclined). Once again, Barnes had to open his cupid’s bow mouth and devastate Steve once more:

 

“ He’s just using you! You’re all that stands between him and those raptors, and he’ll do anything to get them! Even if it means seducing the boss.”

 

And well fuck you very much, Barnes. Steve Rogers was not without his charms, and he knew when he was being taken advantage of (it had happened often enough). And then Steve had a thought- a tiny sliver of poison that crept into his brain- what if Bucky had been trying to do the same thing? Use him to continue his raptor program with immunity while fucking Steve on the side, laughing about it with his other conquests.

 

Steve saw red. He didn’t remember what he said, but Barnes had left his office pissed. The feeling was mutual, until Steve’s anger faded and the hurt set in.

 

So he got drunk with the Mosasaur and sang to its tank the entire night. It had a very judgmental stare for an apex predator.

 

Sam found him the next day, hung-over and tapping mindlessly at the glass prison of one un-phased sea monster.

 

“ Why don’t you just talk to him?”

 

“ That’s when I get into trouble, Sam.”

 

\----------------------

 

Steve had put up his walls after that. Barnes could give him all the puppy-eyed looks he wanted, he would not be swayed. If Barnes’ words had this much effect on his composure and they weren’t even together—

 

No, it was best this way.

 

But then he got that horrible phone call about a new strain of mosquito-raptor-whatevers and his mind had instantly gone to the “worst case scenario place” when he heard Bucky had been taken to the infirmary. He was on his way there when he’d learned Bucky was OK, so he’d turned right around and marched into Stark’s lab to give him a piece of his mind. He was still seething when he left, but knew he had to go before he clocked Stark in the jaw. He was still so pissed he didn’t hear someone calling after him. He only looked up when the elevator door was stopped and one flushed Bucky Barnes tumbled inside.

 

“ Steve, I-”

 

“ Did the infirmary even release you?! What are you doing Mr. Barnes, you should be under observation.”

 

Bucky just cocked his head. He looked dazed. Then he asked in a small voice,

 

“Why won’t you call me Bucky anymore?”

 

Steve looked at the ground, his anger erased by embarrassment. Barnes knew damn well why he called him that, did they really have to discuss the subject?

 

Then two shoes were directly in front of his own, and when he looked up he was close enough to Bucky to count his eyelashes. He felt the heat from Bucky’s chest searing right into his own, and his head felt light.

 

God, Bucky was stunning. And he looked so lost, so unsure of himself.

 

“ Please, I wanna hear-”

 

Steve looked back at the ground.

 

“ Whatever you have to say just….don’t. We want different things Bucky. I’d just end up hurt.”

 

Bucky seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he stepped back, and just as Steve was telling himself that he wouldn’t miss the warmth from him too much he punched in the button for the incubator floor.

 

Steve quirked a brow in surprise.

 

“ C’mon Stevie, I’ve got something to show you.”

 

Steve was sure he looked startled. Barnes seemed to have had a complete turn-around in attitude. He was grinning from ear to ear, and looked eager and excited.

 

He almost looked happy.

 

The turn in mood piqued Steve’s curiosity, so he allowed himself to nod and follow Bucky out of the elevator.

 

“That’s Mr. Rogers to you, Mr. Barnes”

 

“Hopefully not for long though. C’mere, I wanna show you my babies.”

 

Steve sighed as Bucky led him to the tiny raptor pen. The new brood was doing exceptionally well, and had taken to Bucky even better than the first. Not surprising, as Wu had apparently engineered them with “portions of canine DNA that we believe correspond to lowered aggression rates and higher likelihood of obedience and submission”. In short, they could be trained better, but it was still a dangerous job.

 

That was hard to believe as Steve took in 4 almost-adorable raptor babies, who squealed in their pen and ran over to frantically scratch at the cage in their excitement to see Bucky.

 

“Hello darlings! Steve, I wanna introduce you to some cuddly-yet-sharp animals.”

 

“ I’ve read your status reports, Mr. Barnes, I am aware of all their progress.”

 

“ You read the names on those status reports?”

 

Steve shook his head. “ Specimens #54-57.”

 

“Specimens #54 through- just, come here please?”

 

Steve begrudgingly stepped forward closer to the front of the cage. Once there, Bucky shot him a winsome grin (stop it, Rogers) and clicked his clicker 4 times in rapid succession.

 

The effect was instantaneous and almost comical. The baby raptors tripped over their feet to get in a straight line formation, colliding and hissing with each other as they ran around like panicked Kermit the Frogs.

 

Steve fought back a smile. They were kind of cute in a deadly-lizard sort of way.

 

“ Alright, so I’m the Alpha, then from left to right and in order of dominance is Falcon, Widow, and Hulk.”

 

Steve nodded. Falcon had streaks of brown down his side, giving him the appearance of wings. He appeared the most genial. Widow was almost totally black, save for some red slashes. She looked deadly and calm. Hulk was the biggest of the three, green and anxious, but seemed to calm when Widow would flick her tail to his side.

 

“ And in front of you is my right-hand gal, my beta. She’s my favorite by far, out of any animal I ever trained.”

 

Steve’s eyebrows rose again at that. He remembered Winter, the huge black mutt that had saved Bucky from an IED somewhere in Russia.

“Winter was trained by someone else, I got her from her first mission ‘til- ‘til her last.”

 

“She sounded brave.” Steve surprised himself this time when he spoke.

Bucky nodded. “Best friend I ever had. Thinking this gal right here might steal my heart, though.”

 

Bucky pointed to the calmest of the raptors, and also the most intelligent looking. She wasn’t the biggest, but her blue coat made her look stunning. She radiated authority, even while young. She also clearly adored Bucky, if the way her eyes remained fixed upon him was any indication.

 

“Her name’s Sarah.”

 

Steve drew in a sharp breath. His mother’s name.

 

“I don’t know what it is you think I want, Stevie, so I’ll tell you. I wanna have a reason to stop worrying about what you think about me every 5 seconds. I wanna take you out and show my best guy off, and I wanna make you laugh everyday. I wanna be with you, like I ain’t ever wanted anything else.”

 

Steve smiled. Really, truly smiled for what felt like the first time in months. Then he took off his glasses, turned towards Bucky and reached his hand around to the nape of his neck.

 

Bucky grinned back and allowed Steve to reel him in for a kiss.

 

Steve Rogers kissed like he was ecstatic to be doing it, like he wanted to mark you as his own and keep you happy the rest of your days. Bucky returned the favor, pulling Steve’s body into his own and running his hands down that perfectly small back, feeling the body beneath him squirm and pant in pleasure.

 

Shit, Bucky was hard again from a little making out. But he was making out with Steve Rogers, who could blame him?

 

Eventually Steve pushed Bucky back far enough to start nibbling on his ear. Bucky realized through his fog of pleasure that Steve was only tall enough for that because Bucky was holding him up and cradling him to his chest.

 

Good. Bucky wasn’t letting him walk away this time.

 

“Bucky, I need you to take me to your bed. I don’t want to scar your raptors, and I intend on letting you fuck me until I can’t do anything but scream your name.”

 

Holy shit, this little punk was going to be the death of him.

 

And what a way to go.


	2. Human, All Too Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get in whatever position you want, ‘cause I’m coming for you Rogers.”
> 
> “Not quite yet, though.”
> 
>  
> 
> OR
> 
> Steve & Bucky get their happy ending.... if you know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut. Enjoy!

The drive back to Bucky’s place would kill him.

 

Scenic views, sure. Every once in awhile you could make out a full-grown Parasaur feeding on one of the hills. It was also about a 20 minute drive from the main park office, aka an eternity because Steve had insisted on driving.

 

And Steve drove like a grandmother.

 

“A blind grandma, Stevie. Who is crawling her way slowly towards death.”

 

“ You keep calling me Stevie.”

 

Bucky looked up from where he had been, which was sucking on Steve’s fingers in between complaining about Steve’s terrible driving practices. He grinned around Steve’s middle and index fingers.

 

“You got a problem with that, Rogers?”

 

“No problem here. It’s just sweet. “

 

Steve squinted a little.

 

“Makes me kind of want to punch you though.”

 

Bucky laughed, then deep-throated Steve’s fingers. When he came back up they were spit-slick and shiny.

 

“That’s just how I like you, doll. Take those fingers and rub your tits for me.”

 

Bucky smiled and leaned back against the side of the car then, eyes lazily drooping in arousal. He smirked as he watched his Stevie’s eyes widen at the challenge. Then he got that fucking _look_ , that look that meant someone had laid down a challenge and Steve was gonna pick it up. Saints alive, Bucky had gotten off thinking of that expression more than once.

 

“Need me to unbutton your shirt there Stevie?”

 

“Fuck you, Barnes.”

 

“Ha, I intend to.”

 

Steve let out a little chuckle at that, then used his one hand to sloppily unbutton his shirt. His long fingers were uncharacteristically fumbling in their movements, and Bucky wanted him to be that way all the time.

 

“Got some gorgeous fingers there, doll. Seen you sketch one or two times, had to keep myself from going in and begging you to jerk me off.”

 

Steve whimpered, finally putting his fingers on his nipples and harshly rubbing at them. Bucky noted the rough manner in which he was treating himself.

 

“You like that, babydoll? You like a bit of pain with it I bet. Like to show yourself you ain’t weak, you’re not gonna be broken.”

 

“Geez, Bucky cut it out I gotta get us-”

 

“Don’t have to worry ‘bout me, Stevie. Gonna treat my best guy right, I’ll hold you down and fuck you nice and rough. Get you screaming my name, just like I know you wanna. Fuck you hard and fast till you’re sobbing and can’t take no more, then I’ll get to take my time with it. Open you back up real nice and slow. Bet I know why you don’t like it like that.”

 

Steve cursed and moved his hand to his other nipple. He looked like he was holding himself, like he was barely keeping himself back from snapping.

 

“You don’t like it cause it makes you _beg_. But that don’t matter, sweetheart. I’m gonna make you beg all the same.”

 

“Shut. UP.”

 

Steve stopped fingering his nipples to shove his fingers back in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky laughed and smiled around them, content to lavish any part of Steve with affection. Steve seemed to have found his voice, suddenly.

 

“- swear it’s like dating a child. I’m going to have to shove my cock down your throat to keep you quiet, huh Barnes? Maybe then you’ll stop. Being. So. Distracting.”

 

Steve punctuated each word with a jab or his fingers, forcing Bucky to deep-throat them. Bucky just kept smiling, loving every minute of it.

 

“I’m going to draw you one day. Fill up a whole sketchbook about you and those lips, that jaw. I’ll draw you all tied up, I’ll draw you how I see you fucking into me. I’ll draw you touching yourself, I’ll draw you begging to touch me.”

 

Bucky let out an obscene moan at that, shoves Steve’s hand out of his mouth and onto his lap. Steve smirked and stroked Bucky’s cock with feather light touches.

 

“You’ve got to keep talking if you want any sort of relief there, Barnes.”

 

“Oh I can talk about you all day. What do you wanna hear, huh Steve? How fucking pretty my baby is, how sweet you always look? Could light the world on fire with that spark you got, baby. Light me up, you drive me fucking wild. God I just wanna touch you, wanna run my hands all over that smooth baby skin you got. Wanna mark it too, want the world to know what I got.”

 

Steve smiled at that, started rubbing more frantically at Bucky’s bulge. Bucky for his part seemed content to simply lie back and stare at Steve, worshipping his future lover with his eyes.

 

“Tell me I’ve got you, sweetheart. You got me any way you want me, tell me I got you.”

 

“JESUS Buck, of course you got me.”

 

“Steve, Stevie you gotta let me taste you. I gotta get me hands on you, please baby doll let me have you.”

 

Steve lurched the car to a stop, and Bucky looked up with a start when he realized they were at his place. He also let out a ‘Hey’ when Steve wrenched his hand away from Bucky’s crotch and flung himself out of the car.

 

“Keep up, Barnes, or I’ll take care of myself in your bed!”

 

“Like FUCK you will Rogers!”

 

Bucky unbuckled his seatbelt after 2 tries, got his wrist tangled and still made it up the stairs faster than he ever had before. He caught Steve with his arms above his head in the hallway, caught in his shirt.

 

Grinning, Bucky came up behind Steve and hugged him to his body, one arm around his waist while the other held Steve’s wrists in his hands, trapping them above his body.

 

“Bucky, let me goooooooo-ohhh”

 

Steve’s protests turned into moans as Bucky nipped at his neck and shoulders, gyrating his hips so his cock thrust against Steve’s clothed ass.

 

“Just let me touch ya a minute baby, I’ll be with ya right in a minute.”

 

Steve continued to squirm, half-heartedly protesting while shamelessly rubbing himself against Bucky. He was so big and strong, a steady source of heat at his back. Steve felt fresh streaks of pleasure trace his bones as he and Bucky continued to slam their bodies against each other. It was a fight with no real purpose, just an excuse to tussle and rub themselves on each other.

 

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun with someone in bed. And they were against a wall.

 

“Move, Stevie. C’mon c’mon I need to get ya on the bed, you can moan nice and sweet for me right there.”

 

Bucky hauled Steve from the wall like a rag doll, kept him moving forward with a hand on his bulge and a hand on his hip, fingers digging into the pale skin. Steve allowed himself to me marched forward until he fell face-first onto the bed, immediately arching his ass up. Bucky chuckled and wasted no time in divesting Steve of his shirt completely.

 

“Ripe as a peach you are, Stevie. And speaking of peaches….”

 

Bucky grinned and placed his hands on Steve’s perky ass.

 

“Fucking finally. You knew what I’ve thought about this fine ass Steve, you woulda had me fired months ago. I’m gonna fucking worship it.”

 

“Goddamit Bucky get me undressed!”

 

Bucky smirked, his cock twitching at hearing Steve curse at him. It wasn’t everyday you heard Rogers lose his cool like that, and the glare he was shooting him over his shoulder made Bucky feel gleeful.

 

So Bucky pulled down Steve’s trousers to mid-thigh quick as you please, then spanked that bare ass several times.

 

“Language, Rogers.”

 

Steve let out a sharp laugh between his moans, canting his backside back to meet Bucky’s slaps. Bucky let out a low whistle at that and laid down a few more, interspersed with some gentle touches and massages.

 

“Christ, Stevie. Gonna make all of you blush this pretty shade of pink. I want my handprint on your ass at all times, show everyone I been here. Jesus Stevie I want you so much I can’t stand it-“

 

Lost in his own thoughts then, Bucky delivered harder, stinging slaps to the same place on Steve’s left cheek until he could see a handprint-shaped bruise forming and Steve was gasping, drooling on the bed. Caressing what he had just done, Bucky felt a surge of pride go through him as he gently stroked the mark he’d made on Steve. Then he abruptly yanked Steve up, tilted his head in for a quick and sloppy kiss before shoving him back down on the bed.

 

“Get in whatever position you want, ‘cause I’m coming for you Rogers.”

 

“Not quite yet, though.”

 

Bucky barked out a quick laugh as he scrambled over to his dresser, throwing socks and underwear out of the way until he found the lube. Grinning still, he shucked his shoes, belt and pants off in record time, turning around as he also got rid of his shirt. He turned around, completely naked, and felt what little blood he had left in his brain make an exodus to his cock.

 

Little Stevie Rogers, sat in the middle of his bed and jerking himself slowly, other hand behind his head as he stared unabashed and hungrily at Bucky’s form.

 

“You are a fine specimen, Mr. Barnes.”

 

Bucky could only nod, all bravado lost as he took in Steve’s skinny, devastatingly beautiful form. He looked like one of the shepherd boys in old paintings, innocence just begging to be defiled. And damned if Bucky wasn’t up to the task.

 

“Christ, Stevie, you’re a picture.”

 

Steve’s hand seemed to falter at that, then speed up with renewed vigor. He was also blushing furiously, which got Bucky thinking. He knew Steve had some self-esteem issues, but for some reason he’d always assumed that compliments would set Steve off. Apparently they would, but in a good way.

 

“Like one of them centerfolds in a dirty magazine, fucking perfect little twink is what you are. Tempting guys like me with those baby blues to just bend you over and fuck you right. So pretty baby doll, touching yourself for me.”

 

Steve is whimpering a little now and Bucky feels a rush of something in his head, excited that his words alone can pull those sounds from his Steve. He crawls across the bed and settles himself between Steve’s thighs, sits up and looms over Steve who just keeps watching him with that fucking challenging expression on his face, still tugging at his cock.

 

“Keep that up, sweetheart. I’m gonna get you nice and ready.”

 

Then Bucky goes to town. He lubes up his fingers and alternates between biting at Steve’s neck, collarbones and earlobes and whispering dirty praises in his ear.

 

“So fucking good for me, Stevie. Who’d have thought I just needed to be shoving my fingers in you for you to finally listen to me?”

 

“Sh-shut up B-Barnes.”

 

“Nah, I know you like it. Bet you think about my mouth a lot, darling. I think about yours. Wanna fuck it real fast, wanna make you suck me long and gentle. God, I wanna return the favor. Fuck Steve- I wanna make you _cry_ when I rim you.”

 

Steve moans loud and high at that, starts frantically humping his hand. Bucky grins and bats his hand away, replacing it with his own. He doesn’t jerk Steve though, just keeps his hand nice and still on Steve’s dick in an unforgiving grip.

 

“Not until you’re on my cock, sweetheart. One more finger, almost there I promise. You’re taking me beautifully, baby.”

 

Steve groaned again at that and then determinedly started to fuck his hips down on Bucky’s two fingers, eyes shining in triumph when he got Bucky to press another one in.

 

“Before I turn 90 here, Bucky.”

 

“You fucking little…”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve, reached down to quickly slick up his cock then lined up with Steve’s pulsing hole.

 

“Puuuuuuuuunnnnnk oh fuck Stevie.”

 

Bucky groaned as he slowly pressed himself in. He knew he had to take his time with this, he was close enough already and he didn’t have it in him to be gentle this time.

 

“Christ Rogers, you’re so damn tight and wet. Feel fucking perfect hugging my dick, like you were meant to do it. I’m gonna fill you up so good from now on darling, gonna make you so happy.”

 

“Buck- Bucky please, please move I need it I need you to-“

 

With permission given as Bucky had sunk in fully, he savored one moment of staring down at his Stevie, eyes wild with lust and fondness, lips wet from spit and chest heaving already with excitement. Bucky allowed his forehead to rest against Steve’s briefly, so damn grateful to have him in his arms. He rested in Steve for a bit, letting his hands trace slowly up Steve’s legs, which were straddling him, to Steve’s torso and arms. He tenderly held Steve as he looped his arms underneath him until they rested on his shoulder blades. Just as he felt Steve start to tremble like he really might cry, he leaned back until he was sitting up fully with Steve upright and on his lap, impaled on his cock. Steve cried out as the new position forced the head of Bucky’s cock to scrape against his prostate.

 

 

“Want you to ride me, Stevie. Take what you need darling, I wanna give you everything.”

 

 

Steve let out a wail at that, smashing his lips to Bucky’s and instantly working himself up and down on Bucky’s cock. GOD that felt good, he felt so full and Bucky’s hands were just holding him, soothing up and down his back as he bounced frantically, pulling at Bucky’s hair and nipping his lips.

 

 

He wanted to sink his teeth into Bucky Barnes and never let go.

 

So he bit down on his shoulder- hard, and made Bucky cry out and thrust up.

 

 

“FUCK do that again Barnes, please make me cum I’m so fucking close!”

 

 

“Steve, Steve baby doll you’re so fucking beautiful goddamn baby-”

 

 

Bucky was looking at Steve in wonder, his lips slightly parted and panting as he began to thrust up in little short bursts that forced sweet, short “ah, ahs” from Steve’s mouth. Steve was his angel, and Bucky the idolater.

 

 

Leaning forward, Bucky bit down on Steve’s nipple hard, causing the blonde to tug at his hair and whimper between groans of pleasure. Bucky licked it soothingly before moving on to the other one, giving it the same attention. Then he wrapped one arm around Steve’s upper back, hand grasping the straw locks as his left arm moved lower.

 

 

Steve started to wail again as he felt two of Bucky’s fingers make a “V” around his hole, tracing Bucky’s cock as it slipped in and out of his wet asshole. One of the fingers started to gently caress around Steve where they were joined, just as Bucky began thrusting up harder and whispering “fuck Steve fuck so perfect fuck fuck” into Steve’s neck.

 

 

Steve lost it then, coming untouched between them as he convulsed in pleasure. His hole clenched down so tightly around Bucky’s cock that Bucky didn’t even pull out before he was coming out too, both of them letting out wordless groans of pleasure that might have been each other’s names. Steve shook around Bucky as his lover cradled him to his chest, gently falling backwards until Steve was lying on top of Bucky, still sitting on his softening cock.

 

 

Steve and Bucky dozed then, warm and content in each other’s embrace. Bucky languidly moved his hands over Steve’s body once more, ecstatic to finally be touching his best guy. Steve mouthed at Bucky’s shoulder, pressing kisses to it and playfully biting down when Bucky’s hands got frisky.

 

 

“You realize you’re stuck with me now?” Steve finally spoke after awhile, making a vague gesture toward their stomachs and the pool of his drying cum. Bucky chuckled and grinned, humming softly as he rested his hands on the swell of Steve’s ass.

 

 

“Thank Christ, don’t think I could go another day now I finally know what fucking you feels like.”

 

 

Steve smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Bucky’s jawline. Bucky grinned too as he leaned down and claimed Steve’s mouth.

 

 

After all, if it wasn’t for that little punk Steven Grant Rogers, he would never have been happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


End file.
